This invention relates to apparatus designed to prevent foreign matter from contaminating and adversely affecting a hydraulic lift piston and, more particularly, to a novel and unique flexible skirt for attachment to the perimeter of the hydraulic lift piston above and adjacent the lift piston seal.
Hydraulic lifts are widely used today in the automobile industry to vertically lift a vehicle from the ground when attention and repair is required of the wheels and/or the general undercarriage of the vehicle. The typical hydraulic lift used for this purpose has the piston casing or cylinder located beneath ground level, or garage floor, upon which the repair person stands and, upon actuation, the piston moves vertically above and below the garage floor within the cylinder to raise and lower the vehicle as needed. In the fully extended position, the exterior of the piston becomes exposed and is at risk of damage to the otherwise smooth exterior of the piston body. Damage in the form of scoring or pitting of the piston exterior can occur as a result of foreign debris collecting near the garage floor hole containing the piston. Debris in the form of dirt, metallic particles, and absorbent "litter" thrown on the garage floor to absorb oil spills, for example, can collect around the perimeter of the piston and damage the exterior surface of the piston as the piston is lowered into the cylinder and cause extensive damage to the hydraulic lift assembly.
A seal secured by a retaining ring is located around the perimeter of the piston at the hole in the garage floor and acts as a gasket to keep the pressurized oil within the piston casing or cylinder from escaping. The seal typically accumulates a film of oil due to the oil present which lubricates the piston within the cylinder during operation of the lift. The oil on the seal results in attraction and accumulation of dirt and other relatively fine debris along the seal which may damage the piston exterior if it becomes lodged between the piston and seal.
It is therefore a main object of the present invention to provide a hydraulic lift skirt which provides protection to the lift assembly piston by preventing accumulation of debris on or near the seal.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a hydraulic lift skirt which may be readily and easily attached above and adjacent the seal of conventional hydraulic lift assemblies.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a hydraulic lift skirt which protects against costly hydraulic lift repairs due to damage by contamination of the lift assembly from foreign debris commonly found in the immediate area of vehicle repair stations.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a hydraulic lift skirt which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture and otherwise economically attractive.